


Sweet Summer

by Yakitorie



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorie/pseuds/Yakitorie
Summary: Il ne serait dire si c'est ce bruit incessant de tintement ou la lumière s'immisçant dans la pièce qui l'as réveillé mais une chose est sûr, le sommeil ne reviendra pas de si tôt, à son grand regret.Il fallu beaucoup de temps à Damian pour prendre compte de l'environnement qui l'entourait, il n'était pas dans sa chambre au manoir, mais bien dans une chambre qu'il commençait légèrement à connaître à force.Dehors, c'est l'été, le soleil tapait fort et la chaleur pouvait être parfois insoutenable, Damian aime bien cette saison, mais pas en excès comme aujourd'hui. Il ne sais quel heure il est mais à première vu, les rayons du soleil sont encore bien bas, Damian en conclue qu'il devait être encore tôt, mais malgré cette probabilité, la chaleur est déjà annonciatrice d'une lourde journée.Cela ne lui donna tout bonnement pas envie de se lever, et de rester flemmarder au lit.





	Sweet Summer

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot sur la relation Damian et Dick, rien ne m'appartient tout est à DC Universe.

Il ne serait dire si c'est ce bruit incessant de tintement ou la lumière s'immisçant dans la pièce qui l'as réveillé mais une chose est sûr, le sommeil ne reviendra pas de si tôt, à son grand regret.

Il fallu beaucoup de temps à Damian pour prendre compte de l'environnement qui l'entourait, il n'était pas dans sa chambre au manoir, mais bien dans une chambre qu'il commençait légèrement à connaître à force.

Dehors, c'est l'été, le soleil tapait fort et la chaleur pouvait être parfois insoutenable, Damian aime bien cette saison, mais pas en excès comme aujourd'hui. Il ne sais quel heure il est mais à première vu, les rayons du soleil sont encore bien bas, Damian en conclue qu'il devait être encore tôt, mais malgré cette probabilité, la chaleur est déjà annonciatrice d'une lourde journée.    
Cela ne lui donna tout bonnement pas envie de se lever, et de rester flemmarder au lit.

Ça reste théorique, parce que dans la pratique…

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna du côté gauche du lit, pour prendre nouvelle de son compagnon, mais il se trouva que celui-ci était déjà bien réveillé  puisqu'il tomba sur des yeux d'un bleu profond, qui le fixait et il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit quelque chose quand il les croise.

 

"-sa t'arrive souvent de me fixer comme un psychopathe ?" Déclara-t-il en retirant la couverture qui le recouvrait jusqu'as présent. Les deux dormaient en caleçon pour l'un et un maillot en prime pour Damian.

Dick eu un sourire tendre et passa une main dans les cheveux de Damian.

-"Seulement quand tu dors, ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il en lui faisant un clin-d'œil. Damian lui répondit par un coup d'oreiller dans la figure.

Dick s'effondra sur le lit tel une marionnette à qui ont aurait coupé les files, Damian savait qu'il jouait parfaitement la comédie mais s'approcha quand même, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Quand soudain Dick le saisit par la taille et le plaqua contre le lit .

-"Je t'ai attrapé !" Déclara-t-il, hilare. Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune Robin.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, sourire qui stoppa Dick dans son élan, et renversa la situation.

-"T'es sûr ?" Demanda Damian, maintenant en position de domination, il détenait les bras de Dick captif ce qui ne lui laissait pas de situation de replis, et ça il l'avait bien compris.

-"sa m'étonnera toujours que tu arrive à rivaliser avec ma force, pourtant tu est plus jeune et plus petit que moi !" Dit-il, alors qu'il cherchait à s'échapper.

Damian sourit de toute ses dents et répliqua:

-"Je n'ai que 18 ans et pour ta gouverne, je fait la même taille que toute personne de mon âge, c'est toi qui n'as tout simplement pas de force, hein Grayson !" Répondit-il avec son air hautain qui lui est propre.

-"Oh tu veux jouer à ça…" dit Dick en cherchant toujours comment se libéré.

Damian était sur le point de  lui répondre quand une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, cela l'agaça plus que autre chose que l'ont les déranges un matin alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire pour que le monde tourne rond une fois de plus.

Dick voulu se lever mais Damian en avait pas du tout envie.

-"Laisse sonner, au pire ils laisseront un message" dit-il en se penchant pour emprisonner les lèvres de Dick. Nightwing plus expérimenté que le jeune homme, approfondi le baiser et posa une de ses mains, maintenant libre, sur la chute de reins de son amant. Il en profita pour  prendre aussi le dessus sur la situation,  il avait appris avec le temps que l'un des points faibles du jeune Robin était les échanges passionnés, et ça Dick s'avait y faire.

Damian maintenant à sa merci, il inversa les rôles et le renversa à nouveau sous lui. Pris dans l'échange, il se rappela le téléphone et lâcha à regret ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

-"Désolé Bird, mais c'est peu-être le poste, il faut que j'aille décrocher" dit-il, contrit.

Damian à bout de souffle repris peu à peu ses esprits, puis le regarda entreprendre de se lever. Toujours contre l'idée, il l'attrapa par la nuque et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Dick semblait vouloir le repousser mais il en profita pour resserré son étreinte et l'emprisonna de ses jambes, il faisant comprendre qu'il avait d'autres distractions beaucoup plus… appétissante.

L'atmosphère commençait vraiment à s'alourdir et Dick ne semblait plus vouloir résister et entrepris même de lui retirer ce T-shirt, notant au passage qu'il s'agissait de l'un des siens.          

Mais le destin se veut cruel parfois.

L'appel cessa et un bruit distinct se fit entendre, celui du répondeur.

-"Dick c'est Tim, sa sert à rien de faire le mort,  je sais que tu est là… la caméra de surveillance de ta rue m'indique que ta voiture est garé en bas de ton appart. Alors à moins que tu te soit fait enlevé par je ne sais pas qui, tu as interêt à répondre, et je sais que tu n'est pas en patrouille, c'est ton jours de repos. Enfin bref, Bruce voudrais nous voir pour représenter la famille Wayne ce soir au diner de charité de Gotham enfin, je te passe les détails… présence requise, personne ni échappe, pas même ton insociable petit-ami que je soupçonne fortement d'être chez toi." Damian fit un doigt en direction du salon " bon je vous laisse et par contre si l'envie vous vient de rater cet événement, je suis en droit de vous rappelez que je suis au courant de votre relation incestueuse et que j'aime bien parler, surtout à Bruce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… à ce soir !"  

Dick soupira et déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Damian, Tim avait le don de  briser l'envie.

-"Si tu veux je peu le tuer …" déclara Damian à moitié sérieux.

Dick tourna la tête de façon à voir son menton et y déposa un léger baiser.

-" Tu peu pas c'est ton frère" déclara-t-il.

Damian rit.

-"Je couche avec mon frère mais j'ai pas le droit de tuer mon autre frère ?"

Dick frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient cette partie problématique de leurs relation.

"- Je ne suis pas adopté par Bruce, donc je ne suis pas ton frère et je préfère cette situation comme elle est" 

Damian caressait distraitement ses cheveux, fatigué et sur le point de se rendormir. Dick s'en rendant compte se libéra et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte tendre. Il l'observa s'endormir en se disant que pour rien au monde il ne voudrais être autre pars qu'ici.

      
                        - - - - - - - - - 

Il se réveilla doucement, bercé par l'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner et l'arôme du café qui sentait jusque dans la chambre. Damian compris alors qu'il était seul dans le lit, il en profita pour rouler du côté où dormais habituellement Dick, et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Il sentait son odeur, une odeur dont il avait appris à ne pas pouvoir se lasser.

Il jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, il affichais 9h. Il décida que un peu plus de sommeil n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il glissa une main sous l'oreiller. Alors allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, il se rendormi.

C'est une main dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla à nouveau. Dick se tenait assis sur le bord du lit, une tasse de café à la main qu'il posa sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Damian en fut ébloui et se protégea la vue des rayons du soleil avec l'oreiller.  Dick en rit et déclara:

"-Il faut que tu te lève, Damian, sinon tu va être en retard à l'école" 

Damian releva la tête de l'oreiller, le visage marqué par le sommeil, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Dick, puis répondit:

-"très drôle… je suis mort de rire !"

Dick revint à ses côtés. 

-" J'ai préparé un bon petit-déj, vient !", il récupéra sa tasse et quitta la pièce. Damian du se résigné et se leva pour le rejoindre.

Il s'installa à table et commença à manger. Pas de chocolat, que de la confiture sur ses tartines. Il n'était pas friand de toutes ces cochonneries dont les gens s'empiffraient, lui il faisait attention à ce qui mange.

Bon il ne se privait pas non plus, une bonne pizza ne l'avais jamais tué, mais il s'avait se modérer. En parlant de bonne alimentation…

-"Il faut que je remette mon ninjutsu à niveau" dit-il simplement en mangeant sa tartine.

Dick le regarda, incrédule.

-" pourquoi ? Tu pense que tu l'as délaissé ?"

Damian hocha la tête en réponse.

-" C'est dommage, je peu pas t'aider dans ce domaine, j'ai même pas les bases, mes entrainements s'arrêtant à l'escrime et le maniement des armes " Répondit-il embêté, car ici c'est toujours Dick qui l'avait entrainé enfin en parti, quand c'était pas Starfayer ou se qu'il savait déjà grâce à la ligue des Ombres.

Il trouvait cela touchant qu'il se sente aussi concerné par sa requête.

-" Mais je croit que je peu t'arranger ça, je connais quelqu'un qui pratique très bien les différents arts martiale !"

Damian buvant son jus d'orange, prêta une oreille attentive, curieux.

-"Qui est-ce ?"

Dick sourit, mangea une cuillère de céréales et répondit:

-"Ton père !"

La réponse lui paru si évidante, il n'y avait pas pensé à vrai dire.  

-"Ah oui, je passe tellement de temps avec lui que j'avais oublié qu'il à été l'élève de mon grand-père"

-"Oui…" déclara simplement Dick.

Damian décela un semblant de déception dans la voix.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda lex-assassin.

-" Rien, c'est juste que ça a toujours été moi qui me suis occupé ta formation en temps que Robin… sa me fait juste bizarre que j'en soit as un point ou je ne peu plus rien t'apprendre" 

Damian eu un sourire et répondit franchement:

-"Tu doit être le meilleur prof que j'ai eu, après mon grand-père et mon père… j'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à toi et c'est très important pour moi au même titre que porter les couleurs de Robin. Père et toi vous m'avez changé, c'est quelque chose que je ne peu nier, je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisit de vivre avec mon père." Il marqua un arrêt, puis repris" Mais tu ne peu pas tout savoir et puis j'apprendrais peu-être là ou toi tu fait l'impasse"

Dick resta silencieux, il semblait songeur, puis dans un élan soudain il s'élança de sa chaise et sauta sur Damian. Ils tombèrent au sol dû au choc.

-"oohhh Damian, c'est l'instant émotion, je suis heureux que tu m'es dit toutes ces belle chose qui me vont droit au cœur !"

Damian tentait lui de se libéré de son emprise, mais Dick était pire qu'une algue accroché à son rochet.

-"Mais lâche-moi crétin ! T'es lourd en plus !"

Dick sembla s'offusquer et répliqua:

-"Sa semblait pas te gêner tout à l'heure !"

Damian en réponse, l'ignora totalement  , le repoussa se leva et se rassit à sa place.  
Dick se calma, sous la menace et fit de même, et Damian s'exprima:

-"J'ai pas envie d'aller à cette soirée, Tim est chiant quand il s'y met !"

Dick porta une cuillère de céréale à sa bouche et répliqua:  

-"Sauf qu'il nous menace… et il est pas du genre à ne pas tenir sa parole, j'irais si j'étais toi. En plus tu est le vrai fils de Bruce, c'est primordiale que tu y aille."

Damian souffla, il en avait vraiment marre de devoir se plier à la volonté des gens parce qu'ils devaient taire leur relation.

-"Et si ont lui disait directement" lança Damian, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Dick stoppa tout mouvement, et le fixa, incrédule.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Si ont disait à mon père que nous sommes ensemble"

Dick soupira, et posa sa cuillère.

-"Damian ont en as déjà parlé…"

Encore le même discours.

-"Oui, mais maintenant je suis majeur et notre relation dure depuis longtemps, tu as dit que l'ont reverraient cette perspective en ces thermes"

-"Oui c'est vrai, mais ton père ne verra peu-être pas cette relation d'un bonne œil"

-" Alors tu suggère que l'ont attende ! Moi j'en est marre de devoir me cacher quand ont s'embrasse et de chercher des excuses quand j'ai envie de venir te voir ou passer la nuit avec toi !" Damian marqua une pose, essoufflé par tant de révélation, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments , le faite que Dick ne cherche pas à faire avancer les choses le peina plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître.

-" moi aussi cette situation me prend la tête mais C'est juste que ton père peu être illogique sur certain points et je voit que c'est de famille aussi !"

-"Tu insinue quoi là ? Que je ne sais pas ce que je fait ?!"

-" Oui ! Tu ne sais pas les conséquences qu'une telle révélation implique Damian !"  
    
Un silence emplit la pièce. Avant que Damian ne prononce cette phrase à peine audible:

" Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à prendre vraiment cette relation un peu au sérieux"  
    
Après cette tirade, Damian se leva et quitta la table. Dick se réveilla de sa léthargie, les mots de Damian l'avais retourné, il ne pensait pas que son petit-ami pouvait être autant troublé par ce problème. Il retrouva Damian dans la chambre, déjà habillé, en train de ramasser ses affaires qui trainer sa-et-là dans la pièce.

Dick resta dans l'encadrement de porte, songeant à leurs dernière dispute. Damian voulait juste creuser un peu plus le fossé entre leurs relation fraternels et leurs relation amoureuses, et ça Dick l'avais bien compris. Lui aussi ne pouvait supporter quand ont les prenaient pour des frères. Mais c'est la réaction de son ancien mentor qui le terrifier plus que tout et qui fossé son envie de lui dire la vérité.   
    
-" Que fais-tu ?" Demanda-t-il même si il connaissait déjà la réponse. 

Damian ne lui jeta même pas un regard et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

-"Tu le sais bien…" répondit Damian dans un soupire.

Pour couper court à toutes grosse disputes, l'un partait pour laisser l'autre respirer.

-" Tu sais, j'aime pas que l'ont en ressorte fâché".

-"Je m'en doute, mais toi et moi ont marche comme ça, et ce n'est que de cette façon que les choses entre nous s'arrangent" répondit Damian.

Ses lacets finit, il se leva et allait pour quitter la chambre quand une main lui retint le bras.

Il fallu du temps à Dick pour exprimer ses paroles correctement:

-" Je veux bien que l'ont tente une approche auprès de Bruce… mais si la conversation s'avère fructueuse, ont devra attendre" dit-il en se tournant vers Damian.

Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Dick revoyait sa position dans ce conflit.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune Robin qui savoura sa victoire, même si il savait que d'autres du genre leurs ferons grincer des dents.

-"Je fait ça pour te prouver que je prend cette relation très à cœur, tu n'as pas idée à quel point…"dit Dick en se penchant pour le lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Dick rit quand il remarqua que Damian cherchait à cacher les rougeurs sur son visage. 

-"Laisse-Moi voir ton visage…" demanda-t-il.

-"Non…"  le plus jeune ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il chercha à se débattre pour échapper à sa prise.

Dick dans un geste soudain, finit par l'enlacer et après quelques secondes de protestation, le jeune Robin sembla se calmé. Ils restèrent ainsi debout, serré l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de la pièce. Dick le libéra et captura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il fut étonné que le plus jeune vienne entouré son cou de ses bras, répondant au baiser et l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur à proximité d'eux.

-"Un jours c'est moi qui prendra les devant…" dit-il en lâchant les lèvres de justicier malgré le faite qu'il était toujours collé à lui. La surprise passé, Dick posa une main sur sa joue et dit dans un sourire:

-"C'est ce que l'ont verra, pour l'instant Bird, tu devient incontrôlable quand je te touche…"

Damian soutint son regard, essayant de ne pas paraître gêné  et répondit d'un sourire carnassier.

-"Tu es bien prétentieux !"

-"Si tu veux nous pouvons reprendre la discussion de ce matin… ont verra si le mot prétentieux est juste" dit-il.

Damian coupa net court à la conversation et se dégagea de sa prise.

-"Je croit que l'ont as autre chose à faire Dick"

-"Quoi ?" 

"-Parler à mon père !" Cria-t-il, depuis la salle de bain.

-"Tous de suite !?" Demanda Dick interloqué.

-"Oui, comme il est de bonne humeur pour ce soir, il le prendra peu-être bien" répondit Damian en ressortant avec sa casquette à la main.

Dick souffla, il avait fait une promesse mais l'idée de la réaliser maintenant le décourageait un peu, surtout quand il verra la tête de Bruce.

-"Mon dieu…"

Damian l'envoya s'habiller et l'embrassa en lui signalant qu'il allait chercher la voiture, quand la porte claqua, l'appart redevint silencieux et Dick s'allongea un instant sur le lit, il chercha mentalement une façon simple de formuler comment il aller expliquer à  Bruce leurs relation. 

Incapable de savoir comment il allait faire, il décida de laisser tomber et d'attendre d'être en face de lui, avec un peu de chance les mots sortiraient simplement, et puis au pire Damian sera là pour éviter que Batman na lui saute dessus et ne l'étrangle.  

Dick souffla et tourna sa tête, l'oreiller de Damian attira son regard.  
Il le tira à lui et plongea sa tête dedans.

 

Il senti son odeur, une légère odeur de poivre et de menthe.  
Une odeur dont il avait appris à ne pas pouvoir se lasser…

 

                            
  -End-


End file.
